Ruby Gloom Some fairy horrible Shenanigans
by Sombre Girl
Summary: When Ruby is turned into an evil,powerful fairy,Jealousy can't help but be jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby Gloom **

**Some fairy horrible Shenanigans  
><strong>

"Skull Boy,it is fantastic!"Ruby squealed in delight as they gazed at the new manicured garden in awe.

It was a lush oasis of greenery,filled with shrubs,trees and flowers in bloom.(Of course,they were made out of plastic,how can green plants survive without light?They need to photosynthesize!)

Water gurgled from a fountain and flowed into an ornamental pond fringed by lush orchids and glossy plants.

"Do you really think so?Thanks!"under the straw hat he was wearing,his cheeks burned beetroot red,"I think that I am related to a long line of landscape gardeners!Then again,...!".

Skull Boy was interrupted in mid-sentence when Iris sprayed water on him.

Grinning impishly,Iris laughed at the wet skeleton.

"Oh,you are going to get it!"Skull Boy said his hands was a water balloon.

"Hey,where did you get that?"Iris asked before dodging the balloon...which landed on Jealousy who was simmering with rage.

Soon,everyone was involved in the water fight except Ruby who was curled up with her book until...

**SPLAT!**

****Dripping wet,Ruby clenched her fists in anger and gritted her teeth.

Suddenly,they were engulfed by layers of sinister mists.

"Misery,what did you do?"Vulcan asked.

"For once,I didn't do it!"Misery replied.

Jealousy was about to throw a remark at her when she saw that Ruby was well...,not Ruby!

She had sprouted wings and she was flying!

But her mood didn't.

"Oh right!I accidentally put a potion in the fountain!I thought it would make it smell better!"Skull Boy said.

Everybody gave him a stony glare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby Gloom**

**Some fairy horrible Shenanigans**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note:I realized that I did not really describe how Fairy Ruby and Jealousy look like.I think my drawing of Jealousy is still on deviantART.**

**This chapter will describe the new Ruby.**

Ruby was now wearing a black blouse with fuzzy shoulder pads and fuzzy stripes on her black skirt.

With wings that were dark black with blue jewels with dark blue edges,she really looked like a fairy.

Her short fiery red hair framed her cute pale face.

But her dark eyes transmited such hatred and arrogance that it made Scaredy Bat's heartbeat pound like a drum.

"Well,you gotta admit,she is kinda cuter!"Len said,trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Suddenly,Ruby released a burst of ice energy in the form of huge,sharp crystals that narrowly missed Frank and Len.

"In a scary,sort of way!"Scaredy finished,trembling in fear.

"That's it!Time to chill you down,cousin!"Jealousy said as she sent a group of icicles tpwards her.

Her face froze with shock when Ruby simply absorbed the attack without even flinching.

"Woah!She's good!"Peter complimented her as she summoned her energy.

"Okay!We run,now!"Jealousy screamed as the others dashed towards the manor.

Except Skull Boy.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"Iris exclaimed.

"Why is she attacking us?"she asked.

"I...don't know!"Skull Boy admitted.

"Why are you attacking us?If we may know?"Scaredy winced in fear as Ruby hissed,

"I...do not have a valid reason.I guess I should put my guns down."

"GUNS!Ohhhh...!"Scaredy fainted at the thought of being shot.

"Amazing!She even beat Jealousy,one of the most powerful witches in magic!"Peter exclaimed excitedly.

"SHE DID NOT!I WAS JUST CAUGHT OFF GUARD!"Jealousy seethed in envy.

"Right!"Peter said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby Gloom **

**Some Fairy Horrible Shenanigans**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note:Almost...done...studying...water!**

* * *

><p>Jealousy's room,or what she calls it,studio,was crowded with fabric,sketches of her sassy designs,books on fashion and magic and spools of thread and ribbon.<p>

The gang had to made their way past dusty shelves lined with mysterious jars that contained unidentifiable liquids and gruesome objects.

Right now,they had buried their heads inside thick volumes of every description.

"Yeah,there doesn't seem to be anything here to cure Ruby!"Vulcan rolled his eyes as he tossed the book away.

"Vulcan,you can't give up so easily!"Skull Boy glared at him,his hostile emerald eyes meeting his dark hunter ones.

"Well,how do we do it,perpetrator?"

"Simple,we analyze the situation!We know that the potion that caused this is Dragon's spit!"

"Ew!You mean we were spraying each other with spit?"Len exclaimed.

"Apparently!"

"Well,in order to cure her,we gotta go to Plainsville!"

"I can get it!I know how to get there,very quickly!"Skull Boy and Vulcan pipped in.

"WHAT?OH NO,I'M GOING THERE!"they yelled at each other.

"LOOK,BOTH OF YOU GO THERE!"Ruby felt indignant and found her assertive voice.

All eyes were fixated on hung their heads in humiliation  
>and became evidently muttered their apologies before dashing out of the room.<p>

"By the way,why do I need to be cured what's wrong with me being a fairy?"

* * *

><p>I rammed my fists on the machine.<p>

Soon,I began kicking the machine viciously,a song of expletives escaping my mouth.

My knuckles were turning red from the pounding.

All I wanted was a bottle of iced lemon tea!

"I wish that I will bash this machine until all the drinks come out!"I muttered as I summoned my energy and hurled an ice cone at it.

Just at that moment,I heard a soft rumble coming from within the machine.

I stopped,my breath hitched at my throat.

Suddenly,an avalanche of canned drinks cascaded from the machine and out of the opening.

My curse had become a reality.I stood rooted to the ground with my mouth agape in shock.

How was I supposed to clear up the mess,let alone discreetly?Oh,wait a minute,I don't care!

Curious and astonished stares from everyone bore through me but I ignored them.

Picking up the desired drink,I scurried off,not wanting to be caught by Peter for committing that heinous crime.

He would probably cry at the sight of what he calls 'vending machine'.

* * *

><p>"Okay,okay,I get it!"Ruby huffed.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Fairy Horrible Shenanigans**

**Author's Note:Sheesh,even on a vacation I'm busy with homework and my parents banned me from using the computer.**

**I'm using my iPhone to update this!**

**Anyway,please review and tell me how I can improve!**

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do now while waiting for Skull Dumb and Dracula to get a Dragon's spittle?"<p>

Ruby's question hung in the cold air while she tempted a spider from its silken home and cooed softly as it scuttled from one hand to the other.

Doom tried to rub herself against Ruby's leg but she was kicked aside.

Her tail dropped as she sat on Jealousy's lap instead.

"I guess we can raid the fridge!"Peter suggested as he sipped from a plastic cup of water, listening to his favorite singer belting out some rock ballads on his iPod.

"Great idea!I think there are 5 frozen flies inside!We can eat them!Oh wait a minute,then all of you would be cannibals if you do!"Ruby snorted indignantly.

A fountain of water spurted from his mouth all over the floor.

Everyone jumped clear just in time!

Her friends usually saw her as a loving,cheerful and caring goth girl but now,she was a cold,unforgiving ice fairy,snarky,witty and cutting in her remarks.

Peter leapt up and ran outside the room,everybody else except Ruby and Jealousy right on his tail.

"Wow!Who knew you actually had that side?"Jealousy mused.

"You have a lot of spell books!"Ruby suddenly noticed the thick volumes of every description crammed into the shelves.

"Yup!Gotta practice my magic!It might come in handy one day!"Jealousy replied.

She might not like Fairy Ruby's attitude but underneath that tough exterior was her sweet cousin!

"Do you think you can teach me some magic tricks?"

"WHAT?"Jealousy bellowed."No way!"

"Why not?"Ruby asked,batting her eyes.

Her black eyes usually exerted a certain allure to all who gazed into their crystalline depths. They were full of sparkle and joy,unaffected by the clouding of sorrows and reflected so clearly that all could see themselves inside those midnight orbs.

Immediately,Jealousy felt her heart of ice melt and she contemplated the idea of helping her.

She secretly admitted to herself that she was...well jealous that Ruby could project ice cones so easily, emit a powerful blizzard in just a few minutes whereas it took the fashionable witch 5 days to learn that.

Eventually,she gave in to Ruby's request with a sigh,

"Oh,alright!I'll teach you!Let me get some potions first!"  
>Jealousy then proceeded to carry out the monotonous task of lugging the odorous weird liquid.<p>

She did not see that when her eyes bore into Ruby's,a glint of evil as the gears of

the impish red-haired girl churned.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Shenanigans

A motorcycle swerved right into our lane zooming past by Vulcan's car,narrowly missing them.

That erratic motorcyclist had missed them by a hair!

Epithets threatened to roll out of Vulcan's mouth in torrents.

He wanted to gesticulate agitatedly.

Instead,he held the wheel like grim death,not wanting Skull Boy to see such a violent reaction from him.

"Sheesh,make sure you pass your driver's test so that you can blast him!"Vulcan scoffed.

"How did you know I installed laser blasters on my future car?"Skull Boy was shocked.

"Er...the red button that says,'Ray guns!'."Vulcan rolled his eyes.

Soon,after reaching Plainsville and buying a bottle of Dragon's Spittle,they headed for home.

Out of the blue,Skull Boy suddenly had the urge to ask him something.

He asked a simple question;he expected a simple answer.

But the implications were far from simple, and voicing the question was far from easy.

He drew in his courage, and prepared to leap into the unknown.

"Why do you hate me?"Skull Boy short of breath even before he replied.

"Well,I wouldn't call it hate...I would call it jealous..."Vulcan hesitated before answering.

"WHAT?"

"You have to admit,you are the Jack of all trades,you've made it to the honor roll for all subjects,

you can practically do everything while I can only excel in sports and that is the only thing I can beat you."

"What?If anything,I should be jealous!

You're so confident without even trying...I've gotta study JUST to be like you!"

"Yeah,but you get more of Ruby's attention cus she likes you!"

"Yes,but she likes you too!Only,she is not romantically inclined towards you!"

"Yes,but admit it,you like her!"

"Of course I do!She's my best friend!I would do anything to see her happy!"

"No not that!I mean,like,like,like!"

"A sister?Hmm...I think our relationship is stronger than that!"

"That's why I hate you!"

"But,we're arguing about which one of us is Ruby's favorite when it's kinda obvious,that Ruby would like us even more if we don't argue!"

"Hmm...well,you're the smart one!"Vulcan admitted before stopping at a dilapidated mansion...

WAIT!?WHAT!?

"What the holy O- blood happened?!"Both cried out.

"Aw man,you influenced me."Skull Boy sighed before flagging behind Vulcan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Fairy Horrinble Shenanigans**

"Now,in order to execute any move,you need to clear your mind and think about your opponent and how cold he or she is."Jealousy instructed.

"Like how I thought you were cold though you will never admit that you were jealous of me when we first fought because I beat you?"Ruby teased as her lips formed an impish smile.

"DO YOU WANT TO LEARN OR DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT?!"There was note of finality in her hissed words.

She assumed her battle stance as artfully as a dancer.

Her hands flicked quickly,fingers flexing in fluid motion.

The very idea of taunting her further was blasphemous...and suicidal.

However,Ruby smirked.

"Actually,fighting sounds like a splendid idea to me!"As soon as Ruby said those words,a cold gust of wind slammed the door closed.

Jealousy quickly countered,eyes narrowed in concentration as she responded with a series of swirling,icy movements.

Her movements were smooth and flawless,almost choreographed in their elegance.

Yet they were deadly.

It was impossible not to notice how Ruby moved like greased lightning though.

She dodged every single attack,as though she was waiting for the right time to strike and Jealousy knew it so she quickly put up an ice shield immediately.

Ruby tapped into her inner energy and pierced the air with ice missiles.

The whizzing sound of her ice missiles made as they split the air was almost musical to Jealousy.

"What's happening?"Peter demanded as everyone entered the room...or at least what was left of it.

Surprised,Ruby shot snaking tendrils of snow from her hands at Frank and Len.

Surprised,Frank and Len strained against the slender curl of snow that seemed to have a death grip on them.

They clawed fruitlessly at the punishing tendril locked about their throat,which only provoked Ruby into tightening her grip.

"One step closer,and the conjoined twins get it!"

"Hey,we have names!"

"Yeah!Len and Frank!"

"Len,how many times have I told you?My name should be addressed first!"

"But why?"

"We are going alphabetically!"Frank scoffed before Ruby gave her tendril a firm shake,causing their eyes to be diluted with fear as she continued to jerk then to and fro like a rag doll.

"How about we address you as Dumb and Dumber?"

With great reluctance,Jealousy did as she was commanded to do,her eyes never leaving their mottled face as she put her hands up as a sign of surrender.

"HEY!LEAVE THEM ALONE!"Peter growled as he charged with all his might,fists clenched in battle stance.

To his shock,it was if he bounced off a big rubber ball when Ruby erected a shield in front of her.

The force of the recoil sent him tumbling backwards and he sprained his wrist.

Seizing the golden chance,Ruby shot another tendril at him.

He did his best to pry his hands from but it seemed like the clutches of snow were manacled into his shirtfront.

There was no escape.

As soon as Scaredy,Poe and Iris noticed this,they crept slowly downstairs but Ruby's sharp,inquisitive eyes never missed anything and immediately shot ice blue orbs of energy at their legs,causing them to halt mid-escape.

"YOU KNOW,IT IS TIME YOU CHILL OUT!"

Ruby found herself trapped in a swirling hailstorm of own icy blasts.

They circled around her in a dizzying vortex,trapping all her attempts within the stiff spiral of air.

"HA!YOU REALLY THINK I CAN'T ESCAPE THIS LOUSY WIND?!"

Beating her wings furiously,Ruby took off and glided through the sky on an ice board.

"THERE'S NO ESCAPE NOW!"Ruby chuckled.

Just as Jealousy was about to counterattack,she accidentally shuffled her foot over the ledge of her crumbling balcolny.

'Woah!"She cried as she seemed to plummet to her doom,

Holding on to the branch like grim death,she felt a spike of overwhelming adrenaline shooting through her spine as fear and thrill erupted within her simultaneously.

Forcing herself to look away from the ground that seemed like a thousand miles away,she looked up to everyone's horrified faces.

Even a crease of worry was etched on Ruby's forehead.

A war seemed to be going on in Ruby's mind as she darted her raven orbs back to the chaos and to her cousin.

Memories flooded to her time she helped her older cousin bake cookies and sparked her interest in baking.

"Uf,I am SO going to regret this,"Ruby thought as she swooped to catch her falling cousin.

In the nick of time,Ruby caught her wailing cousin with an ice board and levitated without even straining herself.

As quick as a whip,Jealousy gracefully performed a cartwheel mid-air and landed on her feet on the sheet of ice,relatively unharmed.

"Why did you help me?"Jealousy wondered.

"You may get on my nerves sometimes,but you have supported me through thick and thin and most of all,you're my cousin,my family and family sticks together."They chorused the last words together before locking themselves in a tight hug.


End file.
